1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for predefining a generator-based braking power of an electric machine in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In the drive train of a vehicle, a torque or a power output is usually adjusted as a function of driver input. This driver input is detected by final control elements, e.g., an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal.
A propulsion power, which is generated by an internal combustion engine, for example, may be predefined by a first final control element, the accelerator pedal, for example.
A friction braking power, i.e., the power which is generated by a friction brake, is predefined by a second final control element, the brake pedal, for example. The friction brake may be provided by a hydraulic braking system, for example.
If a generator having adequate power is installed in the drive train, the question arises as to how the braking power generated by the generator is selected as simply as possible, but also for the driver as comfortably as possible, as a function of the positions of the final control elements.
A method for operating a generator in a regenerative system of a motor vehicle is described in German patent application document DE 10 2010 041 997 (which is not believed to be prior art with respect to the present application), in which an accelerator pedal angle of an accelerator pedal of the motor vehicle is detected and a power output or a torque of the generator is adjusted as a function of the detected accelerator pedal angle.